Ghost no Maou
by Shirota Sakuya
Summary: Seorang pria misterius diam-diam menjadi stalker Rin. Disuatu pagi, Rin mendapatkan sebuah bungkusan dan sebuah surat kaleng. Siapakah pria itu? Mengapa ia terlihat berbeda di layar kamera? Bad Summary. Mind to R&R? CHAPTER 3, UPDATED! Mystery terungkap.
1. Mystery of Greeting Card

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." kebiasaan Rin tiap pagi adalah bangun kesiangan. Hal ini disebabkan karena bergadangnya semalam untuk menonton atau mendownload anime-anime terbaru. Dan inilah hasilnya, ia menjadi anak TELADAN. (Saku : Telat Datang Pulang Duluan :D)

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"Nona Rin, pagar sudah mau di tutup!" teriak salah satu satpam. "Jangan ditutup dulu, Pak! Yosh!" Rin menambah kecepatan berlarinya, sementara pintu gerbang hampir tertutup. Sedikit lagi dan−

−STRIKE!

Rin masuk dengan memiringkan badannya. 'Untung gue slim..' batin Rin.

"Hai Rin! Seperti biasanya ya? Dateng telat~" sindir Miku tiba tiba dari belakang. Rin menoleh kaget. "Ih Miku! Ngagetin ajah!" Miku menyengir. "Yuk kita masuk ke kelas, hari ini kan pelajaran Luka-sensei. Kalo telat, bisa-bisa kita−" gantung Miku dengan muka horor. Rin biasa aja, dan dengan santainya ia berkata, "Sama-sama manusia ini, sama-sama makan nasi." cerocos Rin. Miku sweatdrop.

Mereka berdua berjalan di koridor kelas 2 SMA VocaGakuen itu. Koridor itu sudah sepi, biasanya banyak murid yang berlalu lalang. Mungkin benar kata Miku, mereka telat masuk kelas. Sesampai di depan kelas, Rin dan Miku diam di depan pintu.

"Ayo kamu duluan, Rin!" desak Miku.

"Enak aja nyuruh-nyuruh, kamu aja yang duluan masuk!" tolak Rin.

"Katanya kamu berani!" kata Miku.

"Kapan aku ngomong!?" balas Rin tak mau mengalah.

Mereka saling memelototkan matanya, sampai ada percikan listrik diantaranya. Tak lama kemudian..

BRAAAAKK!

Mereka menoleh ke arah pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kencang.

BUG!

Seekor ikan tuna melayang dan sialnya mereka kena telak bagian muka sampai mereka terpental ke belakang.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI RIBUT DI DEPAN KELAS, HAH?!" maki Luka-sensei.

Oh iya ini dia guru 'killer' kita. Yang satu ini single loh. Pinter sih, tapi rela bagi bagi? #digebukin

Miku dan Rin pun berdiri dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "M-Maaf nyak.."

BUGG!

Untuk yang kedua kalinya mereka mencium 'tuna' Luka-sensei.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL 'ENYAK' HAH!? GUE INI MASIIH MUDA, TAU GA SIH?" kata Luka sensei sewot. Emang sih umurnya masih 32 tahun, tergolong masih muda kan?

Itu menurut nenek-nenek.

Abaikan.

"Gomen, Luka-san.." lalu mereka pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

* * *

Someone POV

Aku menghela nafas.

Dia telat lagi. Sudah dari SD dia selalu saja telat.

Lalu kenapa aku tahu?

Aku ini stalkernya.

Lebih tepatnya stalker yang gagal. Aku tak mengetahui namanya, karena aku selalu memandangnya dari atas. Atas langit. Bukan dari atas genteng. (A/N : ngomong2 readers ga nanya klo dia ini siapa? Kepo deh :P)

"Pff..." Aku menahan ketawa. 'Ia terkena tuna bangke itu 2 kali, dasar bodoh..'

Kali ini tersungging senyum tipis dibibirku.

'...Anak yang menarik...'

.

.

.

.

.

Ghost no Maou

Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media

Adventure, Fantasy, Romance and Supernatural

Warning! : OOC, Fast Timeline, Typo(s), Humor Garing, Abal-abalan, Kalimat Komunikatif.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

Chapter 1 : Mystery of Greeting Card

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_26 Desember 20XX_

_Dear Diary, _

_Hari ini seperti biasa, telat sekolah. Ya, aku tau kok pasti 'Diary' udah bosen dengernya kan?_

_Tapi hari ini beda dari hari lainnya. Diary mau tau gak bedanya apa? Hari ini..._

_...pertama kalinya aku telat sama Miku. :D _ #gubrak

_Just Kidding kok.. _

_Besok hari ultahku.. Tapi anehnya, kenapa teman-teman gak ada yang nyadar ya? Apa mereka menyembunyikannya? Entah, aku tak tahu. Semoga saja ini 'surprise', dan kuharap begitu._

_Eh Diary, udahan dulu yah.. Miku nyamperin nih! Daah.._

* * *

"Rin!" Miku melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari ke arah Rin.

Rin menutup buku diary lalu menoleh ke Miku, "Ada apa sih, Miku? Kayaknya penting banget.."

"Iiiih, Rin! Dari tadi dicariin tau! Aku nyari di kelas, di kantin, di kolong meja, di koridor kelas 3, koridor kelas 1, di WC! Ternyata eh ternyata di belakang sekolah.." keluh Miku sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Rin sweatdrop, pertanyaannya ga dijawab.

"Kamu nyari aku di WC laki-laki juga?" tanya Rin.

"Iya, EH ENGGAKK LAH!" jawab Miku dengan muka merah. "Masa iya, aku nyari disitu..? Emang kamu udah berubah gender?"

BUG!

"Jangan ngomong asal.." setelah 'menjitak' Miku, ia duduk dan bersandar di pohon sakura. "Lalu kau mau ngomong apa?"

Muka Miku memerah lagi. "Eto.. kita duduk disana aja yuk. Biar sepi.." kata Miku. Ia menunjuk bangku kosong di taman sekolah itu, memang benar disana sepi. Rin akhirnya menurut karena tahu apa yang dibicarakan Miku pasti rahasia.

* * *

"APA!? KAMU DITEMBAK MIKUO-SENPAI?!" teriak Rin histeris. Kalo udah sama sahabatnya, Rin mengeluarkan sifat aslinya. Biasanya kan cuek bebek, apalagi tentang cowok.

Miku mengangguk lemah, mukanya masih menahan malu. Antara senang dan bimbang. "Rin gimana nih?"

Rin berfikir sejenak. Mikuo, cowok populer di sekolah mereka, akan kegantengannya, kepintarannya, apalagi ia adalah kapten futsal di sekolahan nya. Menambah ketenarannya di kalangan cewek-cewek. Miku ditembaknya. Apa Miku se-perfect itu? Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Miku udah punya pacar. Yaitu Kaito Shion, ketua kendo sekaligus ketua kelas di kelas Miku dan Rin. Miku pasti bimbang, dia memilih siapa?

"Miku.." ucap Rin pelan.

"Kenapa Rin? Udah nemu solusi?" tanya Miku girang.

"..Aku ga bisa bantu." jawab Rin dengan ceria.

Miku terdiam, "YOU DONT SAY lah kalo gitu!" kata Miku sewot.

Rin malah ketawa, "Aku punya solusi kok,,"

"Apa -apa!?" serobot Miku tak sabar. Rin menghirup udara sejenak.

.

.

"..Tolak Mikuo.."

* * *

_Unknown Place_

"_Bagaimana Tuan? Anak itu rupanya sudah besar ya?"_

"_Hmm, tak buruk. Anak itu makin menarik perhatianku.." _

"_Pilihanku tak pernah salah. Bagaimana dengan sambutan hangat untuknya?"_

"_Ide bagus. Tolong siapkan barang untukku, aku akan pergi siang ini juga. Jangan lupa set portal timeplacenya di belakang sekolah itu. Rupanya ia meninggalkan sesuatu disana." Tuan itu pun beranjak dari kursinya._

"_Baik Tuan.."_

* * *

Miku dan Rin terdiam. Miku masih mikir-mikir. Rin mengayunkan kakinya.

"Apa alasannya? Kenapa harus ditolak?"

Rin menoleh, "Kamu mau dibilang selingkuh sama Kaito?"

"Ya enggak sih.." kata Miku sambil bergumam.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel masuk istirahat telah berbunyi. Rin segera beranjak dari bangku itu. "Nanti saja dipikirnya, lebih baik kita masuk kelas.." ucapnya sambil meninggalkan Miku sendiri.

'Selingkuh... dengan Kaito?' pikir Miku sejenak, lalu beberapa detik kemudian..

"WOY RIN! JANGAN TINGGALIN GUEE! Sial, dia udah kabur duluan.." kesal Miku lalu mengejar Rin yang dari tadi sudah duluan masuk kelas.

.

Tak jauh dari TKP (Tempat Kejadian Pencurhatan), terbukalah sebuah portal ungu, tepat disamping pohon sakura. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria keluar dari portal itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam membingkai wajahnya yang shota itu.

Kemudian ia menghampiri pohon sakura itu lalu duduk dibawahnya.

"Apa ini?" Ternyata pria itu menemukan sebuah buku diary milik Rin. Rupanya Rin lupa dan meninggalkan buku itu disitu. Pria itu tersenyum, lalu memasukan buku itu ke saku celananya.

"Mungkin ini bisa memberi informasi tentang perempuan itu.."

* * *

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"RIIINN!" teriak Miku tepat di telinga Rin.

Mendengar itu, Rin langsung reflek menonjok Miku. "JANGAN TERIAK DI TELINGA GUE, _BAKA_ MIKU!"

JDUG

"_Itte..._"

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Miku dan Rin jalan kaki menuju rumah masing-masing. Rin masih belum menyadari kalau Diary nya hilang. Miku sedang asik ngemut permen 'Negi' yang entah darimana Author juga ga mau tau :D

"Rin.." panggil Miku.

"Hmm?"

"Jadi gue harus nolak Mikuo-_senpai_?" ulang Miku.

"..."

Miku menunggu jawaban dari Rin.

"Terserah lu deh, kalo lu nyamannya sama Mikuo ya terima aja. Tapi harus nanggung resiko juga." Jawab Rin sungguh-sungguh.

Miku terdiam berfikir. Kalau dipikir-pikir, banyak juga resiko yang di terima Miku jika menerima Mikuo.

1. Mau ga mau, Miku harus mutusin Kaito sebelum dibilang selingkuh. Mutusin itu gak gampang loh.

2. Mungkin cewek-cewek di sekolah banyak yang ngejauhin, bisa dibilang cemburu.

3. Setelah rumor beredar, Miku pasti banyak dikerubungi oleh wartawan-wartawan sekolah, untuk dimasukan ke redar buletin sekolah.

4. dll.

Benar kan kata Rin?

"Emm, kayaknya gue tolak deh..." setelah selesai berpikir, Miku memutuskan untuk menolak Mikuo.

Rin menoleh kaget, akhirnya tersenyum.

"...lebih baik begitu.." saran Rin. _'..dan pasti Mikuo punya alasan tertentu untuk nembak lu_.' gumamnya dalam hati.

Masa sih cowok yang belum terlalu deket sama Miku, tiba-tiba nembak? Kan aneh..

* * *

_Back to someone – Maid Cafe_

"_Konnichiwa_, ada yang bisa saya bantu, adik kecil?" tanya maid yang ada di Cafe itu.

'A-Adik kecil?! Belum tau umur saya, mbak?' keluh pria dalam hati.

"Umm.. Banana split nya 2, Jus Pisangnya 2 juga ya mbak.. jawab si pria.

"Loh? Adek lagi nunggu pacarnya ya? Mesennya kok 2..?" tanya maid itu lagi

"Enggak. Itu buat saya sendiri kok," jawabnya santai. Maid itu sweatdrop.

"Oke deh,, pesanan nya di antar 15 menit lagi ya, adik _shota_!" kata Maid itu sambil cengengesan. Setelah itu Maid itu pun langsung kabur sebelum di bogem oleh pria itu. XD

'_S-Shota_?! Apaan tuh?' gumam si pria sweatdrop. Yah elah, dia ga tau arti _shota_! Gubrak deh =.=

Sambil menunggu pesanan, pria itu merogoh sakunya, mencari diary milik Rin. "Ah ini dia.."

Buku itu berwarna putih dengan warna pink dipinggirnya. Sayangnya diary itu mempunya code untuk dibuka. Si pria bingung. 'Kode nya apa lagi? Duh.. emang penting banget ya?'

'Coba deh, 13579' Pria itu memencet tombol dan Enter! Ga bisa kebuka.

Gagal.

'Hmm, 24680' Dipencet lagi..

Gagal.

'Emm.. ngasal aja dah! 15109'

Gagal.

"Grrr..." Akhirnya dengan kekuatan supernaturalnya, ia membobol (baca : mengecheat) code itu.

Ternyata isi code itu adalah :

.

.

00000

.

.

'0 doang!? Nih anak ngajak rusuh kayaknya..!' pikir pria itu geram.

Dan mulai lah pengalian informasi tentang Rin dibuku itu. Ia memulainya dengan membuka lembar pertama. Biasanya kan kalo di halaman pertama, ada nama si pemilik buku di pojok kanan atas. Memang sih, pria ini melihat tulisan di pojok kanan atas halaman itu, dan tulisannya seperti ini :

MAKHLUK TUHAN YANG PALING SEXY

Pria itu sweatdrop(lagi).

'Maunya apa sih nih cewe?' batinnya kesal. Lalu ia membuka lembar ke dua. Isinya :

* * *

_**My Biodata **_

Name : Rin Kagamine

Class : XII A

Skull : VocaGakuen High Skull (Saku : Udah lanjut aja..)

Date of Birth : 27 Dec

Zodiak : Capricorn

Home : Callifornia Street 15, Crypron Future Estate.

Phone : 08123456789 (Len : Belajar ngitung ya? =.=)

Code : Orange Sweet

Moto : Tiada hari tanpa JERUK!

Status : SINGLE WOLES! #masalahbuatlo?

Keterangan lainnya : Silahkan hubungi 01234567890 (Saku : Dont try this at home!)

* * *

Kayaknya pria ini sweatdrop lagi deh, enggak ah, jawdrop aja :D.

"Oh, jadi namanya Rin..." pria itu tersenyum. "Widiih, bahasa inggrisnya bagus banget! Salut dah gua!" akhirnya pria ini stress deh, ngomong sendiri.

Beberapa lama kemudian, pesanannya datang. "Jus Pisangnya 2, dan Banana split nya 2... Silahkan dinikmati..." ucap Maid itu sambil menaruh pesanan di atas meja. "...adik _shota_!" lanjut maid itu sambil ngeloyor pergi seperti tadi.

Si pria tambah bingung, maid tadi berbeda dari sebelumnya, tapi kata-katanya kok sama aja ya? Sama-sama manggil dia 'shota', tangannya ingin sekali membogem satu-satu maid yang ada di situ.

Stress semua rupanya.

Pria itu mulai membuka halaman berikutnya. Isinya seperti diary cewek biasa. Tidak ada yang terlalu penting. Ia lanjut ke halaman berikutnya dan seterusnya. Dan setelah membaca diary yang terakhir tertulis, ia tersenyum.

'.._Besok hari ultahku..' _

"Ultah kita sama.." ucapnya pelan. Kemudian ia menutup diary itu dan memakan makanan yang telah dipesannya sampai habis.

* * *

_Skip – Keesokan Harinya – Mansion Rin_

Pagi menyambut seiring datangnya sinar matahari melalui jendela. Sinar masuk melalui celah celah gorden kamar Rin yang membuat Rin terbangun.

"_Ohayou_, Rin-_sama_..." ucap seorang maid yang bernama Haku sambil membuka gorden kamar.

"Enggh, _O-Ohayou_, Haku-_san_.." Rin duduk. "...Sudah ku bilangkan, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _-sama_!"

"Eh? Oh iya lupa hehe, sarapan nya sudah siap, Rin-_chan_. Segera mandi dan turun ya.." ujar Haku.

"_Aye aye, Sir_!"

Setelah itu Haku keluar dari kamar, Rin langsung bergegas mandi. Ia mengambil handuknya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sesudah mandi, ia memakai seragam sekolahnya, kemeja putih dengan rompi kotak-kotak coklat serta pita kuning di lehernya. Bawahannya rok polos coklat selutut. Tak lupa pita putih yang selalu bertengger di atas kepalanya. Setelah terlihat rapi, Rin keluar kamar dan bergegas turun untuk sarapan.

"_Ohayou_ Rin-_chan_.." sapa semua maid dan butler yang ada di dapur itu.

"_Ohayou_ _minna-san_.." balas Rin dengan senyum cerianya.

Orang tua Rin berada di luar negeri, Ibu nya di Paris, Ayahnya di Amerika Serikat. Mereka berbisnis di sana dan mempunyai perusahaan terkenal di berbagai negara. Rin adalah anak kedua, anak pertamanya adalah Rinto. Kakaknya sudah kuliah dan tinggal di Indonesia.

"Rin-chan, ada titipan nih buat Anda.." seorang butler memberi sebuah bungkusan kecil pada Rin. "..Barang sudah di luput dari pengawasan, tidak ada bom dan barang berbahaya lainnya.."

"Ha? Dari siapa?" Rin menerima bungkusan itu dan membukanya.

"Dari seorang pria seumuran Rin-chan. Dia tidak menyebutkan namanya, saya kira itu teman Anda." jawab butler itu.

"Teman? Rin belum punya teman cowok yang terlalu dekat.." kata Rin heran.

"Iya, rambutnya warna kuning, matanya biru, mirip dengan Anda. Tapi dia laki-laki, seperti kembaran Anda.." ujar butler itu lagi.

Rin semakin bingung, lalu memutuskan untuk membuka bungkusan itu untuk menutupi rasa penasarannya. Sebuah diary miliknya.

"DIARY KU! Kok bisa ada disini?" kemudian Rin menemukan sebuah kartu ucapan, ia mengambil dan membacanya.

* * *

_To Rin Kagamine,_

_Gue ga tau harus nulis apa, yang pasti gue ngembaliin ni buku. Bukunya ditemukan di bawah pohon sakura di belakang sekolah. Makanya jangan ceroboh -_-_

_Makasih ya untuk bukunya, buku itu udah bantu gue untuk menggali informasi tentang lu. _

_Btw, Happy Birthday ya.. Wish you All the Best.. _

_Gue tau hari ini ultah lu dari buku itu, sekali lagi thx ya.._

_Note : Ultah gue juga hari ini, jangan lupa ngasih selamat buat gue juga ya :P_

_From : MAKHLUK TUHAN YANG PALING SHOTA_

* * *

Rin sweatdrop. 'Siapa sih lelaki ini?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Banyak pertanyaan yang ada di benak nya terutama 'Dari mana dia tau code untuk membuka diary nya?'

"Anda kenal?" tanya si butler. Rin menggeleng.

"Rambut kuning? Di sekolahku ga ada yang mirip sama aku kok! Yang kayak gimana orangnya?" kata Rin.

"Pokoknya anaknya...shota!" jelas seorang maid yang bernama Neru.

"Coba kita ke ruang CCTV, Rin pengen liat orangnya!" usul Rin dan disetujui oleh semua butler dan maid yang ada disitu.

Setelah mereka sampai di ruang pengamanan, mereka langsung menuju ke tempat camera CCTV.

"Pak, coba putar kamera CCTV di pintu gerbang kira-kira pukul 6 pagi tadi." Kata si Butler.

"Baik," satpam itu langsung memutar CCTV itu.

Di CCTV itu terlihat seorang pria memakai baju kemeja hitam dan celana panjang hitam berjalan menuju gerbang. Disaat itu lah ia mengebell mansion dan keluarlah seorang butler itu. Ia memberi sebuah bungkusan yang sekarang sudah ada ditangan Rin.

"_Pause_!" kata Rin sambil menunjuk bagian pria itu memberi bungkusan.

"Tidak mungkin! Saya yakin sekali kalau pria itu berambut kuning dan bermata biru! Ya kan, Gumi-_san_?!" ucap si Butler jujur. Gumi juga mengangguk. Rin makin heran.

"Kalau dia berambut kuning, mengapa di CCTV adanya pria berambut hitam?" tanya Rin heran.

Seketika suasana di ruangan itu hening. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa cowok yang berambut kuning terlihat di kamera berambut hitam?

Siapa kah sebenarnya dia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hai Minna-san! Ini Fanfic pertamaku di fandom Vocaloid!

Berhubungan dengan pair favoriteku , LenXRin , saya membuat ff ini menjadi multichap! Yey!

Kira-kira ada yang tau nggak siapa pria yang satu ini? Quiz dibuka..

Jeng! Jeng!

Ga bisa banyak ngomong nih, yang baca silahkan me review di bawah ini ya!

Review Please, _Onegaishimasu~_

_Shirota Sakuya_


	2. My Birthday, DAFUQ!

**- Opening -**

Halo minna-san! Saku telah kembali dengan chapter 2!

Sebelumnya Saku minta maaf nih, banyak kesalahan fatal di fic chapter sebelumnya. Bagi yang membacanya teliti, dapat ditemukan beberapa typo.

Diantaranya adalah :

1.'..Mereka berdua berjalan di koridor kelas 2 SMA VocaGakuen itu...'

Kalimat ini menunjukan bahwa Rin dan Miku adalah siswa kelas 2 SMA. Tetapi terjadi kesalahan di bagian pengisian biodata, yaitu :

'Class : XII A' Menunjukan kelas 12, yaitu kelas 3 SMA.

Jadi seharusnya adalah XI A yaitu 11 A.

2. "Umm.. Banana split nya 2, Jus Pisangnya 2 juga ya mbak.. jawab si pria.

Seharusnya : "Umm.. Banana split nya 2, Jus Pisangnya 2 juga ya mbak..**(")** jawab si pria.

3. 'Home : Callifornia Street 2, Crypron Future Estate'

Seharusnya : 'Home : Callifornia Street 2, **Crypton **Future Estate'

Saku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada readers (aktif maupun pasif) dan jika ada kesalahan yang lainnya mohon segera lapor (melalui review) di chap sebelumnya maupun chap 2 ini.

**- Percakapan Abal-abalan -**

Saku : GOMENNE MINNA, SAKU BARU UPDATE HARI INI.. T_T

Rin : Lama amat sih, Sakunobaka! Udah 2 minggu lebih nih!

Saku : Gomen banget Rin-sama.. Saku nya lagi ujian tengah semester, jadi sok sibuk deh *pundung dipojokan*

Rin : ..udah gue bilang, JANGAN MANGGIL GUE PAKE EMBEL-EMBEL –sama! *nodongin pisau*

Si Pria : O-oy...!

Saku : *glek* eehh? Heh elo!

Si pria : *bingung* Gue?

Saku : Iya elo! Siapa lagi? Ngapain elo disini?!

Si pria : Hmm, jalan2 ajah..

Rin : Eh? Ini kan..

Saku : Rin-chan, belum saat nya tau ini siapa... *nyingkirin si pria* Saa, minna-san, karena readers kayaknya penasaran siapa sebenernya si 'pria' itu, maka Saku akan beri 'hint' buat kalian nih... Hint nya ada di chap 2 ini :D

Rin : Rin dikasih tau kan? *mata berbinar2*

Saku : Nggak

Rin : ... *bunuh Saku*

*adegan di sensor*

Miku : eh Rin! Jangan dibunuh dong, ntar yang lanjutin fict ini siapa dong? *khawatir*

Rin : Iya juga sih..

Saku : Mikuu, kau penyelamat kuu~ *nangis bahagia*

BUG *readers udh tau kan sfx apa ini*

Si pria : Abaikan mereka, readers! Mending baca aja ya review nya =.= jeng jeng!

**- Reply Review -**

To Kuro Rei-chan

Ciao, Rei-chan..! Salam kenal, saya Saku..newbie in here :D

Masalah cowok nya siapa, di chap ini akan ketahuan siapa sebenarnya cowok itu. Apakah Len? Rei? Ren? Atau siapa? Silahkan baca chap 2 ini ya~

Arigatou sudah menyukai fic ini :D

To akanemori

Ciao, akanemori-san.. Terimakasih sudah me review fic ini! XD

Ini sudah update kok chap 2 nya.. maaf telat ya :D Masalah cowok nya siapa ada di chap ini kok, dibaca ya! :)

Hati-hati maksudnya apa aka-chan?

Arigatou gozaimasu~

To Guest 93 (Guest)

Hai Guest-san.. (manggil kyk gini gpp kan?) Terimakasih sudah mereview walaupun tidak memakai akun pribadi..

Penasaran apa penasaran? Kepo deh :P hahaha, cowok nya udah ada hint loh sebenernya di chap 1, tapi belum pasti. Di chap ini akan ketahuan kok siapa cowoknya, jadi dibaca ya ch 2 nya ! XD

Arigatou gozaimasu~

To Kagamine Laras (Guest)

Wih, ada keluarga Kagamine nih disini..! #plakk

Hai Laras-chan, trims atas review nya! Penasaran juga ya siapa cowok nya? Hehe :D saya sudah menyiapkan hint nya di chap ini! Enjoy it :P

Wah, sepertinya memang cerita ini bakalan panjang. Diperkirakan sampai 10 chap lebih :D mohon review nya ya Laras-chan! Kalau anda memang punya akun, pake akun aja reviewnya #saransaja.

Arigatou gozaimasu~

To wu (Guest)

wu wu wu! Halo…wu? Panggilannya wu nih? Atau cuman inisial saja?

wu-kun, thanks for the review..! Humour ya? Padahal humor disitu agak garing loh T_T ya kalo readers ketawa, ya syukur lah, bisa jadi penghibur.. :D keep calm and review this chap, okey!

Ini sudah update ch 2 nya! :D Silahkan di bacaa :P

Arigatou gozaimasu~

To Yami Nova

Hidup TELADAN! Yeaahh! #disumpel

Len : bobol apaan? Gue ga ngapain2 tuh =.=

Saku : -_-

Masalah pria ni siapa akan dibahas di chapter 2 ini, dibaca ya Nova-san! Yang shota itu banyak loh XD apakah cuman Len saja? XD (Len : Lu ngomong shota lgi, gue sumpel pake sepatu!)

Arigatou gozaimasu~

.

Terima kasih atas review nya minna-san, terima kasih juga kepada pembaca pasif yang mungkin tidak bisa me-review.. but keep reading yeah!

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

Di CCTV itu terlihat seorang pria memakai baju kemeja hitam dan celana panjang hitam berjalan menuju gerbang. Disaat itu lah ia mengebell mansion dan keluarlah seorang butler itu. Ia memberi sebuah bungkusan yang sekarang sudah ada ditangan Rin.

"_Pause_!" kata Rin sambil menunjuk bagian pria itu memberi bungkusan.

"Tidak mungkin! Saya yakin sekali kalau pria itu berambut kuning dan bermata biru! Ya kan, Gumi-_san_?!" ucap si Butler jujur. Gumi juga mengangguk. Rin makin heran.

"Kalau dia berambut kuning, mengapa di CCTV adanya pria berambut hitam?" tanya Rin heran.

Seketika suasana di ruangan itu hening. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa cowok yang berambut kuning terlihat di kamera berambut hitam?

Siapa kah sebenarnya dia?

.

.

.

.

.

Ghost no Maou

Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media

Adventure, Fantasy, Humour, Romance and Supernatural

Warning! : OOC, Fast Timeline, Typo(s), Humor Garing, Abal-abalan, Kalimat Komunikatif.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

Chapter 2 : My Birthday, DAFUQ!

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_ anak-anak..!" kata Lily-sensei sambil memasuki ruangan kelas. Dengan serempak dijawab oleh murid kelas XI A.

"_Ohayou_ Lily-sensei.."

Lily-sensei = Wali kelas XI A, Single, Guru Biologi, Ceria & Periang, Kadang-kadang suka ketawa-tawa sendiri XD

"Minna, hari ini kita kedatangan 2 murid baru sekaligus dari... dari mana ya? Sensei lupa.." kata Lily-sensei, sekejab murid XI A gubrak (?). "Oh iya silahkan masuk!"

Lalu 2 murid baru itu pun masuk. Rin belum terlalu memerhatikan, masih sibuk dengan pikirannya mengenai masalah tadi pagi.

* * *

_Flashback On_

"Kalau dia berambut kuning, mengapa di CCTV adanya pria berambut hitam?" tanya Rin heran.

"Saya yakin banget! Rambutnya tuh jabrik, kuning honey blonde, matanya biru azure. Miriiip banget sama Rin-chan..! Kayak kembaran deh..!" jelas Neru.

"Tapi kok disini hitaaamm?!"

"GATAAUUU!" teriak butler dan maid dengan serempak. Rin sweatdrop. "Ya udah deh, Rin berangkat sekolah dulu ya.." ucap Rin sambil berlari keluar ruangan.

_Flachback Off_

* * *

'Mirip sama aku? Kuning jabrik?...' pikir Rin termenung. Tiba tiba dari pintu kelas, keluar lah 2 orang pria seumuran Rin.

"_Hajimemashite_..!" ucap kedua pria itu bebarengan.

Pria pertama : Warna rambut kuning jabrik, mata biru azure.

Pria kedua : Warna rambut dan mata sama. Tapi lebih tinggi dari yang pertama.

Rin masih belum memerhatikan, tapi setelah terdengar suara hiruk pikuk sekelas, Rin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"OMG! Shota bangeeet!"

"Gemeeess, pengen nyubit!"

"KYAAAAA!"

"Heh!? Nyubit apaann!?"

"Apa aja lah!(?)"

"Gah..!*pingsan kehabisan darah*"

Bla bla bla dll, dsb, dst..!

'_Koitsu! Massaka_?!' batin Rin kaget. 'Dia..'

"_Saya yakin banget! Rambutnya tuh jabrik, kuning honey blonde, matanya biru azure. Miriiip banget sama Rin-chan..! Kayak kembaran deh..!" _

'Mirip denganku.. Yang pria pertama mirip banget sama aku!' gumam Rin sambil menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. 'Apakah mereka tidak ada yang menyadarinya?'

"Anak-anak..! Mohon diam..." tegur Lily-sensei dengan lembut. Tapi anak kelas XI A masih ribut gak karuan

"Tolong Diam Anak-anak! Teman kalian mau memperkenalkan diri!" kata Lily-sensei lagi.

Tapi tetap tak digubris.

"ANAK-ANAK DIAAAAAAAMMMMM!" teriak Lily-sensei dengan muka horor, sambil memukulkan tangannya ke papan tulis.

*Note: Kalo udah marah, Lily-sensei akan lebih buas daripada Luka-sensei Sekian.

BRAK!

'Glek..' semua murid di kelas itu langsung terdiam, duduk manis dan rapi. Yang 2 murid di depan berpelukan, hehe, ya mereka kan takut juga. :D (Not Yaoi)

"Bagus. Saa, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian.." kata Lily-sensei yang sudah berubah menjadi normal kembali, dengan senyuman hangatnya. (Lily: Berarti gue tadi gak normal?!)

"_B_-_Boku wa K-Kagene Len d-desu! Yorushiku onegaishimasu_.." ucap pria pertama dengan takut-takut. Masih trauma rupanya.

"_My name is Kagene Leon. I'm from America, same like Len. We're twins actually_..." ucap pria kedua dengan santainya.

'_Twins_ darimana? Satunya tinggi satunya pendek..' batin Rin dengan muka jengkel.

"Oh iya anak-anak, sensei baru inget kalau mereka berdua dari America! _Gomen! Saa, Kagene Twins, you can sit down in front of Kagamine and Hatsune-san.. Douzo_." ucap Lily-sensei sambil menunjuk bangku kosong itu.

"Ha'i"

* * *

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Anak-anak mulai mengerubungi meja Len Kagene dan Leon Kagene. "_Konnichiwa_..!"

"Kalian kembar?"

"Kok yang shota cuman 1?"

"Satunya kok tinggi?"

"Kagene Len-san, minta no hp dong!?"

"Emm.. maaf saya tidak punya no asli Jepang.."

"Leon-san? Jadi pacarku yuk!"

Suara memekakan telinga mereka berdua, Leon yang belum terlalu mengerti bahasa jepang cuman bisa diam, Len si kembaran 'tidak identik' nya berusaha menenangkan.

"_Please calmly, Ladies, please! Onegai_!" rayu Len. Leon hanya memerhatikan, lumayan bangga juga punya adik yang gentleman gitu.

Tapi sayangnya mereka masih mendesak mereka untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Len terpojok akhirnya. Bingung juga. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, datanglah Rin dan Hatsune.

'OMG, penyelamat gue telah dataang!' pikir Len dengan mata berbinar-binar. (Len:-_- gue dipaksa acting kyk gitu, readers!)

"Kagene Len-san, bisakah kita bicara diluar?"

* * *

"Rin, kamu mau ngomong apaan sih ke Len? Kayak mau di interogasiin aja..." bisik Miku ditelinga Rin. Mereka bertiga sekarang berada di atap sekolah. "Emang mau di interogasi kok, gak salah."

Lalu Rin berjalan ke pojok atap sekolah, Hatsune dan Len mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Oy, mau ngomong apaan? _Is that a secret_?" kata Len. "Kita kan baru kenal, ngapain secret-secret an sih?"

"Iya emang _secret_, dan yang memulai per'secret'an ini adalah kau!" jawab Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah Len. Len bingung. "Emang _secret_ nya apaan?"

Rin menghela nafas, "Miku, kalo ga ngerti ke kelas aja, ini rahasia penting. Mau kan?"

Miku sempat berfikir, "Tapi kalo Miku tinggal, kalian jangan itu ya!" ujar Miku sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"PARAAAH!" teriak Rin dan Len bebarengan. Kemudian muka mereka berdua memerah juga.

"_Let's continue_," Kata Len sembari duduk di dinding atap.

"Yang pertama, kenapa muka lo mirip banget ama gue?" pertanyaan pertama dilontarankan Rin. Len menoleh sesaat dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Mana ku tahu? Muka muka gue, kenapa lo yang protes?" jawab Len.

"Yang kedua," Len sweatdrop alasan nya tidak di tolak. Padahal jelas-jelas di bohong. "..apakah kamu yang menemukan diary ku lalu mengantarnya ke rumahku?"

Len menoleh lagi, lalu berbaring dengan kedua tangan diletakkan di belakang kepala. "Iya, kenapa?"

Rin langsung berdiri dengan tegap, lalu memasukan tangannya ke kantong sembari mencari sesuatu. Len memerhatikannya dengan heran. Lalu ditangan Rin sudah ada handphone lalu di arah kan ke Len. Len makin penasaran.

"Ngapain sih?"

Rin langsung terlonjak kaget.

CKREK! *sfx : camera*

Len juga langsung berdiri. Kaget pula. "R-Rin?!"

"Ternyata benar..." ucap Rin pelan. Len langsung merebut hp dari tangan Rin. Len langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

.

.

.

Foto itu.. disana cuman ada pria berambut hitam dan bermata emas, bukan Len yang ada disitu. Len makin cemas, dilihatnya Rin sudah mulai gemetar tubuhnya. Takut? Bisa jadi :D

"_R-Rin, daijoubu deska_?" kata Len gugup. Rin terjatuh duduk, Len masih memegang pundaknya. "L-Len, bisa kau jelaskan ini semua?"

* * *

Teng! Teng! Teng! (Saku : Maaf dari chap 1 sfx yang paling sering adalah sfx bel sekolah XD)

Rin masih termenung di meja nya, Miku yang disebelahnya memasang muka 'ga enak'. "Rin, daritadi lu ngelamun mulu. Ada apa sih? Ngomong apa sama Len tadi?" tanya Miku antusias.

Rin memandang Miku dengan tatapan kosong. Seperti tidak ada jiwa di dalam nya, hanya raga hidup seperti zombie kata orang.

"Dia.." akhirnya Rin mengucapkan sepatah kata. Miku belum puas.

"LEN! SINI KAU!" teriak Miku. Len dan Leon yang hampir keluar dari kelas pun menoleh kebelakang. "_What_ _happen_?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi di atap? Lihat Rin, dia tidak mau ngomong daritadi!" sahut Miku dengan jengkel. Penasaran pula.

Len terdiam sambil memerhatikan Rin, lalu menjawab "Tadi gue cium.."

.

.

.

"WHAAATTTT!?"

Lhe, yang kaget bukan cuman Miku, Leon pun jadi. Leon yang tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang aja ngerti, apa lagi yang ngerti (?). #abaikan

Rin membelalakan matanya dengan reflek menonjok pipi Len.

BUAGH!

"Heh, jangan ngomong asal!" kesal Rin sambil memegang tangannya yang mengepal. Len menubruk meja dibelakangnya. Lalu meringis kesakitan. "_Itte_.."

"_Whats wrong with you, bro!? You kiss a innoncent girl, are you crazy?! Hey! Wake up you, idiot_!" ucap Leon dengan menarik kerah baju Len. Len sweatdrop.

"Rin, apa itu benar?" tanya Miku cemas. Rin menggeleng. "Bodoh, kau percaya padanya?"

Len langsung melepas cengkraman kakaknya lalu berdiri sambil mendecih, "_Hey, my big brother, listen to me. I would not kiss anyone except my real girlfriend. You know, i just joking! Just Kidding! And you beg me immediately! Im just want she back to normal.."_

Miku langsung terkesan, mereka bicara bahasa inggris. Ya jelas lah, mereka kan dari Amerika. Tapi Miku juga agak gak ngerti yang mereka bahas, begitu juga dengan Rin.

"Ano.. Bisa kau jelaskan tadi maksudnya apa?"

Len dan Leon menoleh, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Tadi gue bilang kalo 'cium' itu cuman joke alias bohongan. Gue cuman pengen Rin kembali seperti semula.." jelas Len SPJ (Saku : Singkat, Padat, Jelas :D)

Rin acuh tak acuh meninggalkan mereka. "Miku, ayo kita pulang!" kata Rin sembari menarik tangan Miku. Tapi Miku tetap tidak beranjak. "Gomenne Rin, gue ada acara sama keluarga.. Ga bisa pulang bareng deh.." kata Miku memelas.

Rin sama sekali tidak menjawab. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian Hp Leon berbunyi.

"_Good afternoon. Yeah, Im still in the school. WHAT?! Okey i will be there 15 minutes later. See you!"_

Klik! Hp nya dimatikan. Wajah Leon menampakan cemas yang luar biasa. "_Len! I will back to home tommorow, here is the key! Oh please dont forget to lock the garage at night. DONT FORGET IT! Okey? See you tommorow!_" setelah itu Leon langsung lari keluar kelas, entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Len hanya cengo ditempat.

"Bukannya dikasih kunci rumah, malah dikasih kunci mobil..Payah.." desah Len.

Miku sudah pergi, lalu Leon sekarang yang pergi. Sisanya tinggal berdua dikelas. Rin dan Len.

Rin masih memperhatikan Len dengan curiga. Len yang merasa diperhatikan menjadi risih karenanya. "Kenapa liat-liat? Gue ganteng?" ucapnya dengan PD nya.

Rin langsung mual ditempat, "Tidak, mungkin lebih tepat 'Gelandangan Tengik' atau bisa juga sih dibilang shota.." Ampun deh Rin, Len mana ngerti yang namanya 'shota' -_-

"Shota?"

Rin mengangguk, "Gak ngerti shota?"

Len menggeleng, "Shota itu yang pemeran utama di game Kingdom Heartz itu kan?"

"Itu Sora-_-" jawab Rin. "...Udah ah garing!" lanjut Rin jengkel. Len ngakak ditempat.

Lalu Rin meninggalkan Len sendiri dikelas, tapi belum lama setelah itu, hp Rin berdering. Inilah percakapannya :

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Aah Rin-sama..!"

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Ahaha... iya Rin-chan. Ah iya, saya mohon maaf, sopir Anda tidak bisa menjemput karena mobilnya ban nya bocor..."

"APA?! Ga bisa jemput!?" teriak Rin seketika. Len yang baru keluar kelas itu mendengar, lalu dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Iya.. Jadi mau gimana lagi? Apa perlu saya telpon kan taksi untuk menjemput Rin-chan?"

"Tidak usah! Biar Rin pulang sendiri ajah! Okey?"

"Baiklah Rin-chan.. Mohon maaf sekali lagi.."

Klik! Telpon dimatikan. Rin menghela nafas_. 'Pulang sendiri..._' gumamnya pelan.

"Jiah, sendiri ajah...?" tanya Len tiba-tiba. Rin kaget. Astaga, Len.. Kalau jantung Rin copot, kau mau apa?

"Hmmph, iya! Kenapa? Protes?" jawab Rin dengan acuh. Tsundere bener.

Len tertawa garing. "Mau kuantar?" tawarnya.

Rin berusaha tenang. Berani sekali cowok ini asal mengajak. "Tidak, terimakasih.."

"Terus mau naik apa pulangnya? Taksi? Bahaya mana kalo naik taksi sama dianter gue?"

"Bahaya dianter elu lah!" cerocos Rin cepat. Ia tak mau berlama-lama didekatnya, bisa gila beneran dia nanti. Lalu ia melangkah kakinya dengan cepat, tetapi tangannya sudah di tarik duluan oleh Len.

"Sudahlah, gue anter aja.. Buruan!" ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Rin sampai menuju parkiran sekolah. Aduh Len, Rin belum memutuskan untuk ikut atau tidak!

* * *

Sesampai di parkiran, Rin yang terus memberontak akhirnya dilepaskan. "Huh, megangnya ga usah kenceng-kenceng dong!" ujar Rin sewot. Len cuman bisa menyengir.

"Abisnya takut kabur sih.." ucapnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ayo, masuk ke mobil.."

Rin tetap diam, Len makin heran. "Ayo, kenapa diam?"

"Len, kau ini bodoh atau baka sih? Disini mobil tuh banyak! Mobil mu yang mana!? BakaLen!"

Len langsung jawdrop sendiri, pengen rasanya menepuk jidat sendiri, alias lupa. Tapi tidak jadi dilakukan karena menurutnya tidak 'gentlemen' demi menjaga image keren nya. Ralat maksudnya shota nya #plakk

"Itu yang warna kuning..!" Len menunjuk sebuah mobil medium tidak besar tidak kecil, tapi berkesan mewah sih. Dengan plat K 463 NE. (Saku : Cuma asal doang!)

Rin langsung memasuki mobil dengan tempat disebelah penyetir. Lalu disusul Len masuk ke bagian sopirnya. Tak lupa mereka memasang safety belt untuk tetap aman dalam berkendara.

"Sorry ga ada helm.."

Ingin rasanya Rin membogem anak yang satu ini. Benar-benar deh!

"_Up to you_ lah,," ucap Rin pasrah.

* * *

Ditengah perjalanan, jalan raya lumayan macet, jadi sulit untuk menyalip mobil yang lain. Len tetap tenang. Seperti biasanya. Berbeda dengan Rin yang daritadi bolak-balik melirik jam tangannya. Seperti orang sibuk saja.

"Sampai kapan macetnya berhenti?" kesal Rin. "Tanya aja sama lampu merahnya.." lagi lagi alibi.

Rin berusaha untuk diam dan tenang. Toh Len tau letak rumahnya. Lalu Rin bersender di jok mobil yang empuk itu. "Ini mobilmu, Len?"

Len menoleh sebentar, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan lagi.

"Bukan, ini mobil Kagene.."

GUBRAG.

'_Koitsuuu_...' gumam Rin geram. "Memang namamu bukan Kagene?" Len terdiam sesaat.

"Heheh iya ya?" ucapnya sambil menyengir. 'Aslinya sih tidak..' batin Len.

Suasana hening untuk sementara. Sesampai di depan rumah Rin, mobil Len masuk kedalam perkarangan rumah Rin yang besar itu. "Gak masuk dulu, Len?"

"Enggak deh, makasih.." tolak Len halus. Tapi langsung dicegat oleh butler-butler yang ada disitu.

"Tuan Muda, silahkan masuk dulu.. Anda boleh menginap 1 malam disini untuk ucapan terimakasih kami karena telah mengantar pulang Rin-sama.." Butler itu memohon pada Len untuk tidak pergi.

"_E-Eto_..Baiklah.." langsung saja disetujui oleh Len.

"Emm.. Haku dan Neru-san mana?" tanya Rin pada butler itu. "Mereka ada di dalam, sudah menunggu Anda sejak tadi." ucap butler itu dengan datar. Rin heran, tidak seperti biasanya mereka menunggu didalam. Biasanya kan mereka menyambut dari luar.

Rin dan Len masuk kedalam rumah yang besar itu, Mansion Rin. Lalu mereka membuka pintu itu dan kemudian...

Gelap gulita.

Ya, yang mereka liat hanya warna hitam disana. "Haku-san! Neru-san! Anda dimana? Kenapa lampunya tidak dinyalakan?" teriak Rin sambil meraba sekelilingnya. Tapi Len hanya diam, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Kemudian lampu lampu menyala. Rin sempat silau. Tak lama kemudian suara trompet berbunyi dan kertas-kertas warna warni berhamburan.

.

.

"_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, KAGAMINE RIN_!"

Ternyata disitu ada Miku, Maya, dan teman-teman sekelasnya menyambut Rin dan Len. Rin masih cengo, belum bisa menerima apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Hah?"

"Ayolah rin, hari ini kan ultah mu.. Ayo kita rayakan bersama malam ini!" kata Miku dengan ceria. "Loh Miku? Bukannya kamu ada acara keluarga?"

"_Just Kidding_ dong! Aku kan mau nyiapin buat ultah mu.. HAHAHAHA!" Miku bisa tertawa juga ternyata. Rin langsung cemberut ditempat.

"Jadi, yang sopir ga bisa jemput itu termasuk rencana kalian?!" tanya Rin jengkel.

"BENARR!" jawab semua teman sekelasnya. Rin makin sweatdrop. Len yang disebelahnya mengulurkan tangan.

Rin sempat bingung, "Untuk apa?"

Len makin bingung, "Cuma mau ngomong 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY', emangnya ga boleh?"

"Lah, kamu kan juga ultah?" Rin lebih bingung lagi.

Len terdiam dan heran, "Kok tau?"

'Ish nih anak pikun banget!' batin Rin gemes. "Dari kartumu tadi pagi!"

Lalu Len mengingat-ingat lalu menjentikan jarinya. "Oh iya, lupa!"

"RIIN AWAS!" teriak Haku. Ternyata Neru yang sudah dibelakangnya sudah membawa kue tart yang acak adut. "Hey untuk ap−"

CROT!

"Aw..." ucap teman sekelas Rin termasuk Len. Muka Rin sudah tidak tahu seperti apa lagi bentuknya. Len yang disampingnya tertawa terbahak-bahak, Rin makin kesel.

"Rin, kamu tambah cantik kok kalo kayak gitu, HAHAHAAHA!" sela tawanya Len masih bisa bercanda seperti itu.

"HAHAHAHA−" CROT! Sekarang giliran Len yang kena imbas dari Rin. Ternyata Rin mengambil sebagian kue tartnya lalu dilemparkan tepat di muka Len.

"R-RIN! Awas kau!" lalu Len mencoel selai yang ada di kue itu lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut Rin. "Enak kan!?"

"Empph! Bueh Bueh!" Rin memuntahkan selai itu karena eneg rasanya. "Len.. kau!"

Rin langsung membalasnya dengan menumpahkan minuman soda di kepala Len. "Argh!"

Suasana itu penuh dengan tawa, termasuk Len juga yang seharusnya ia tak merasakan sebahagia itu. Tapi kebahagian itu tak berlangsung lama, ternyata Gumi, salah satu maid yang ada di Mansion itu menyadari keberadaan Len.

"Hey kamu, bukankah kau yang tadi pagi memberi paket untuk Rin-chan?!"

.

.

.

**To be Continued..**

* * *

HAI MINNA-SAN! XD SAKU KEMBALI DENGAN FF GNM INI! :D  
Mohon maaf karena baru update hari ini, malem pula. =.=

Oh iya readers sekarang udah tau kan siapa si pria nya? Tapi kalian belum tau kan kenapa di layar kamera tampak berbeda?

NYAHAHAH~ Itu masih HI-MI-TSU~!

Tehe~

Saku janji kok semua rahasia dan misteri yang ada di chap 1 dan 2 akan di kuak di chapter selanjutnya! XD

Masih penasaran? Anda ingin tau? Anda mau tau? MAU TAU?! *dihajar

Oke kalo mau tau silahkan..

.

.

.

.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. Ancient Mystery of Ghost

**-Opening -**

CIAO, MINNA-SAN! Saku kembali dengan FF Ghost no Maou! *jeng jeng*

Sudah berapa hari ya ga update? 1 hari, 2 hari, 3 hari,... ah ribet! 1 bulan! #plakk

Hmm, typo di chapter 2 mungkin belum saya ditemukan. Semoga saja memang tidak ada XD

Okay, sesuai janji Saku, di chap 3 ini Saku akan menguak semua 'SECRET' yang ada di chapter sebelumnya.. :D Tapi sebelum memulai membaca FF Chapter 3 ini, bales review dulu ya! XD

**-Reply Review –**

To akanemori

Ceritanya sama kah? XD Hahahaha mojokan pake wig ungu? Apakah itu Gakupo? #plakk abaikan.. Typo mungkin belum saya temukan :D

Sankyu..! Ini sudah update chap 3 nya XD Review lagi ya!

To Kuro Rei-chan

Kasian? Biarin aja! #plak jangan kasian sama orang yang lagi ulang tahun XD (walaupun sebenernya ultah Rin masih lama sih XD) Ya Saku sedang mencoba sekali-kali nge-bully Rin hehe..

Sudah tau kan? XD 2 kepribadian? Itu akan dikuak di chapter ini X3.. Sekian dan Terima kasih.. :D

To Yami Nova

Hantu atau Astral ya? X3 Judul hanya mengibaratkan alur dari cerita ff ini.. Jadi jangan terlalu mementingkan judul ya.. XD Tapi tenang saja, di chap 3 ini bakal dijelasin semua 'misteri' yang ada di chap-chap sebelumnya :D

Rin : Kue nya abis buat di sumpelin T.T

Len : Ke gue lagi disumpelinnya..!

Arigatou sudah kembali mereview~ Review lagi.. XD

To Tsukiyomi Ayaka

Aya-chaan! XD Len temennya tuyul kok X3 #dilemparsendal

Arigatou sudah sempat membaca ff Saku, Aya-chan! XD review lagii~

To Kagamine Laras

Len : Aku sudah bilang kan? IM JUST JOKING! NOT REAL!

Rin : ga usah teriak juga kale! *tutuptelinga*

Len : sendirinya teriak -_-

Chapter 3 sudah update! XD Mohon dibacaa yaa, Laras-chan! Arigatou sudah mereview lagi X3

To Kurone ryu

Anda guest 93-san? X3 Ceritanya lucu ya? XD Terimakasih hahahahah :D

Menurut Ryu-san, CCTV itu hitam-putih? Hmmm.. coba saya tanya. Kenapa saat Rin memfoto Len, bukan Len yang ada disituu, melainkan seorang berambut hitam? XD

Hayo coba di tebaak XD.. Sambil mikir, silahkan dibaca chapter 3 nya yaa XD Sankyu!

To Kumo Usagi (Chap 1 dan 2)

Hai Kumo-chan X3 Terimakasih mau mereview ff Sakuuu XD

Mungkin Saku memang kebiasaan memakai tanda kurung terlalu banyak, memang itulah kekurangan Saku T.T Mohon maaf jika menggangu pemandangan..(?)

Len : Ngomong gue SHOTA lagi, gue sumpeel pake sendal!*bawasendal*

Saku : *sweatdrop*

Chap 3 telah update, mari dibacaa... #plakk Sankyu~!

.

.

.

Terima kasih atas review nya minna-san, terima kasih juga kepada pembaca pasif yang mungkin tidak bisa me-review.. but keep reading yeah!

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

Di Mansion Rin

Suasana itu penuh dengan tawa, termasuk Len juga yang seharusnya ia tak merasakan sebahagia itu. Tapi kebahagian itu tak berlangsung lama, ternyata Gumi, salah satu maid yang ada di Mansion itu menyadari keberadaan Len.

"Hey kamu, bukankah kau yang tadi pagi memberi paket untuk Rin-chan?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ghost no Maou

Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media

Adventure, Fantasy, Humour, Romance and Supernatural

Warning! : OOC, Fast Timeline, Typo(s), Humor Garing, Abal-abalan, Kalimat Komunikatif.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

Chapter 3 : Ancient Mystery of Ghost

.

.

.

Suasana langsung menghening seketika. Tapi tidak untuk Len, ia merasa biasa aja.

"Iya, itu memang saya. Ada apa ya?"

Maid itu langsung mengambil sebuah kamera, lalu dipotretkan tepat di wajah Len.

Ckrek!

Lalu dari layar kamera itu terdapat sebuah foto. Disitu...

.

.

..Hanya ada seorang lelaki berambut kuning bermata biru..

"Hmm? Mengapa Anda tiba-tiba memotret saya?" tanya Len dengan bahasa bakunya.

Gumi langsung bermuka pucat, "Saya lihat di layar CCTV, hanya ada pria berambut hitam..A-Apa maksudnya ini?!" teriak Gumi frustasi. "G-Gumi-san.. sebaiknya istirahat dulu saja..." kata Rin.

Kemudian Gumi langsung diajak ke kamar oleh Haku. Mukanya masih terlihat panik. Rin hanya menghela nafas.

"_Shall we continue the party_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12.15 malam. Sedangkan Len dan Rin masih terjaga dari tidurnya. Di lain ruangan tentunya.

**Rin's side**

'Duh, insomnia lagi..' batin Rin. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya lalu duduk di sofa empuknya. "Nonton tv aja kali ya?" Lalu ia mengambil remote tv dan menyalakannya. Kebetulan siaran saat itu adalah film hantu.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGHHHH!"

**Len's Side**

Jam segini, ia masih mondar-mandir di kamar yang sudah disediakan sambil bergumam, 'Buset, lukisan jaman abad keberapa nih?! Wih, di kamar ada tv nya lagi, kurang mampu apa lagi nih keluarga..?'

Lalu ia mencoba berbaring di kasurnya. "Empuk sih..." ia memejamkan matanya. Belum lama kemudian ia bangun dan duduk. "...tapi ga bisa tidurrr!" ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan sebelumnya.

Kemudian ia turun dari kasurnya. 'Kira-kira Rin udah tidur belum ya?' batin Len dalam hati,

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHH!"

"Suara Rin!"

Sekejap Len langsung keluar dari kamar lalu membuka dengan keras pintu kamar Rin. "_ARE YOU OKAY, RIN_!?"

Rin hanya menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Len masih agak panik, setelah dilihatnya tv menyala, ia langsung tau apa yang terjadi sebenernya. Kemudian Len menghampiri Rin dan mengganti channel tv.

"Makanya tidur. Malah nonton tv lagi malem-malem.. Udah tau banyak film horor.." ujar Len. Rin mengangkat wajahnya yang ketakutan dari bantal. "Kau sendiri ga tidur tuh!" ucapnya tsundere.

Len hanya menggaruk kepalanya, "A-Abisnya ga bisa tidur... insomnia kayaknya.."

Setelah itu Rin berdiri lalu menghampiri pintu. Len mengikuti dari belakang. "Aku juga insomnia, mau bikin teh?" tanya Rin.

"Terserah.."

* * *

Sluurp!

"Aaah! Enak...Ini namanya apa?" tanya Len. "HAH? GATAU NAMANYA?!" tanya Rin muncrat.

Len geleng-geleng dengan polosnya. Rin menepuk jidatnya.

"Namanya _Green Tea_..! Masa gatau sih? Emang di Amerika ga ada?"

Kedua kalinya Len menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gatau ada atau nggak, yang pasti belum pernah aku liat yang kayak beginian.." kata Len sambil menunjuk teh yang habis digelaknya.

'Dan sebenernya aku bukan dari Amerika...' batin Len.

Rin meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja depan dirinya duduk. Len yang di sampingnya juga ikut meletakkan cangkir teh. Rin merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa itu sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Len.."

"Hmm?"

"Sebenernya kau itu 'apa' sih?

Len terdiam. Rin merogoh kantong sakunya mencari hp. Dikeluarkannya hp itu lalu membuka galeri, tempat dimana foto 'Len' entah itu Len atau bukan, saat di atap sekolah tadi siang.

"Kau ingin tau sebenarnya?" yang ditanya malah balik nanya.

Rin menunjukan hpnya itu di depan Len. "Ya. Setelah aku tau ini siapa."

Len menghela nafas. Mereka berdua rupanya sudah tua ya, menghela nafas melulu.

"Yakin?"

Rin mengangguk. "Yakin."

"Beneran?"

"Beneran."

"Ciyus?" tanya Len terkekeh. Rin mulai merasa tidak enak, tapi ia mengangguk saja.

"I-Iya, Ciyus."

Len menarik nafas, dengan seringaian di wajahnya, Len berkata,

"Miapah?"

Rin diem. Males nanggepin ke-alay-an nya Len.

"Sekali lagi lu ngealay, gue ambil semua 'pisang' lu!"

'WATDEPAK!? TAU DARIMANA GUE SUKA PISANG!?' batin Len dengan muka terbelalak. "T-Tau darimana klo gue suka pisang?"

Rin melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, "Emangnya gue ga tau pas perayaan ultah tadi? Lu ngambil pisang terus kan?"

Len mengangguk lemah. "I-Iya deh iya..." Nyerah.

"Jadi..." Len menoleh. "...lanjutkan jawabanmu." kata Rin sambil meminum sisa tehnya.

Len terdiam sejenak. Lalu mulai menjawab, "Bukan manusia."

BRUSSH!

"Bukan manusia?! Maksudmu alien?!" cerocos Rin tak sabar.

Ingin sekali Len membekep mulut Rin, tapi untuk menjaga imagenya ia tidak jadi.

"Bukan alien juga kali..." jawab Len sambil menutup matanya. Lalu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi. "_He's my other self, but one personality_."

Rin jengkel. "Len..."

"Apa?" tanya Len datar.

"NGOMONGNYA GA USAH PAKE BAHASA INGGRIS BISA?" teriak Rin sambil menjewer telinga Len. "I-IYAA IYA BISA BISA BISA! LEPASIN DUL- ADUUH! ITTEEE! RIIINN"

"Sekali lagi ngomong bahasa inggris buat 'gaya-gaya' an, JANGAN HARAP PISANG MU MASIH ADA!"

JDGER!

"A-Ampun, ojou-s-sama..."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU OJOU-SAMA!" teriak Rin lagi sambil menarik narik hidung Len. Buat apa ya? Biar mancung kali :D

"I-IYAA RIN-CHAN DAH RIN –CHAAN! LEPASIN DLU! UGH GA...BISA...NAPAS!" ronta Len. Akhirnya Rin melepaskan tarikan mautnya. Sedangkan Len langsung menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin untuk mencegah terjadinya kekurangan-oksigen-karena-ditarik-hidungnya-sampai -maut-menjeputnya.

"Busettt!" Len memegang hidungnya yang merah. "Jewer udah dilepas, malah idung yang ditarik! Keluar mulut buaya, masuk kandang harimau ini namanya!" ujar Len frustasi.

"Huh!" kesal Rin. Len hanya meringis kesakitan. "Btw..tenaga lu kuat juga ya? Suka minum _Extra Joss_ ya?" tanya Len. Masih berani ngelawak lagi.

"Dulu gue ikut Karate.. dan, gue GA PERNAH minum begituan.."

"Kenapa?" tanya Len polos. Rin mengambil ancang-ancang buat nonjok, Len langsung menggelengkan kepala sambil melambaikan tangan, "Maaf, Maaf, Damai damai.."

Rin yang masih kesal bangkit lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih, lalu ia balik ke sofanya dengan muka yang agak tenang. Lalu ia duduk disofa itu dan berkata, "Jelasin yang tadi.."

Len menoleh, "Artinya?" dan dijawab oleh anggukan Rin.

Len merubah posisi duduknya, biar 'PW' bahasa gaulnya. Kemudian ia mulai bercerita.

"Yang difoto itu diriku yang lain, tapi satu kepribadian.." jelas Len. Rin memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksud?"

"Yaa jadi wujud ku yang sekarang ini wujud manusiaku, yang berambut hitam itu wujud non _human or e_−"

Tangan Rin sudah siap untuk membogem, Len langsung menjeda perkataannya.

"I-Iya iya ga ngomong bahasa inggris lagi kok. Iya iya...keceplosan!" jawab Len dengan tangan berbentuk 'V'. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis Len.

"Okeh, Lanjut!"

"..Yang berambut hitam itu wujud non manusia atau bisa dibilang wujud gaib.."

"Gaib?" tanya Rin bingung. Len mengangguk.

"Kok gak keliatan?" dengan polos nya Rin bertanya. Len pengen gubrak tapi ga jadi, ga keren soalnya.

"_B*tch please_...Yang namanya 'gaib' itu ya gak keliatan laaahhh..!" ucap Len frustasi. Akhirnya Len hanya menutup mukanya dengan 1 tangan.

"Oooh iya ya? Lupa" cengir Rin. Len cuma sweatdrop.

"Jadi...sebenernya kau itu apa sih?" ulang Rin. Len mengelus-ngelus dagunya, "Ya bukan manusia..."

"Terus?"

"Nabrak dong!" jawab Len ngakak. Rin diem.

"Terus kau itu apa? Kalo bukan manusia, apa dong?"

"Hantu~" jawab Len dengan muka horor.

"Ga usah bercanda, toh gue juga ga takut, wleee!" tegas Rin sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Sementara itu Len berdiri, "Kalo beneran gimana?" kata Len dengan muka serius.

Rin terperanjat, masa sih dia bisa serius? "Jadi..b-beneran?" tanya Rin takut-takut.

"..."

"..."

"Nggak, _just kidding_!" jawab Len ceria lagi. Rin mengambil ancang-ancang buat nendang. "E-Eh? Iya beneran kok beneran!" jawab Len cepat.

"Seriusan?"

Len mengangguk. "Jangan takut ya..Muka gue ga seserem lu kok.." canda Len.

BUAGHH!

Len beneran ditendang Rin sampe martabak telur, eh salah! Babak belur XD #bedajauh! "Aduh! _Itte_..." ringis Len sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur.

Rin masih jengkel, saking jengkelnya ia menginjak kaki Len yang masih selonjor itu. "_ITTAIIII ITAIII ITAII_! I-IYAA RIN CANTIK KOK! MANIS KOK! GAK SEREEM GA SEREEEMM...!" teriak Len sambil memegang kakinya yang diinjak.

Rin yang mendengar itu mukanya langsung memerah, entah mantra apa yang dipakai Len membuat Rin blushing tingkat dewa.

Dan bodohnya, Len malah khawatir dan langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Rin. "Lu demam?"

BLUSSH!

Muka Rin yang merah lebih merah lagi dibandingkan sebelumnya−

−dan Len malah makin khawatir..

'BakaLen, lu pegang malah tambah merah muka gue...' batin Rin.

"Buset! Ke Bekasii, Badan lu panas banget siii!" sempat sempatnya Len ber'pantun' gaje di depan Rin yang lagi blushing berat. "Sini gue gendong!"

Sebelum Len mengangkat badan Rin, Rin menolak dengan 'tsundere'. "G-Gak usah! Badan gue berat! Gue bisa sendiri.." kata Rin dengan nada agak kasar. Len pasrah.

"Ya udah sana tidur, besok kita jalan-jalan.." ujar Len sambil masuk kedalam kamarnya. "_Oyasumi.."_ ucapnya pelan, berharap Rin tidak mendengar. Tetapi ia tidak menyadari bahwa sekecil apapun suaranya, Rin tetap mendengar.

'_Oyasumi_ Len..' batin Rin sambil masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tidur.

* * *

Matahari pagi menyambut, sinarnya menembus gorden kamar yang ditempati oleh Len. Sinar itu lah yang membuatnya menggeser posisi tidurnya.

"Ugh.."

Badannya yang asalnya menghadap gorden itu berpindah arah membelakangi matahari. Singkatnya ia males bangun. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak beruntung, memang Tuhan menginginkan Len untuk bangun.

KRIIIINNGGG!

"HUAAA!" Len langsung terlonjak bangun dari kasurnya. Dilirik jam weker di samping tempat ia tidur tadi. 'Weker sialan..!'

Kemudian ia mematikan jam itu lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya yang pada dasarnya sudah acak-acakan. Menurunkan kakinya lalu berjalan menuju sofa. Mengambil hpnya yang berwarna kuning touchscreen, memencet beberapa nomor yang panjang sekali (yang biasanya hanya 12 nomor,, ini sampai 30 nomor). Entah ia menghafalnya atau tidak, intinya ia ingin menelpon seseorang.

Tut...Tut...Tut...

"_Len-samaa!_"

Len sweatdrop seketika. "Oy, tak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Telinga ku sakit nih.."

"_Gomennasai! Hamba terlalu kangen pada Anda, yang mulia Len-sama.._"

Len menghela nafas. "Sudah kubilang tak usah terlalu formal, dan apa itu 'yang mulia'? Tidak enak didengar.."

"_Baiklah, jika Anda yang meminta..Bagaimana kabar Anda_?"

"Baik, arigato sudah mengkhawatirkanku..Bagaimana denganmu, Kaito? Dan keadaan disana?"

"_Sama baiknya! Terimakasih, Len-sama! Keadaan disini berjalan dengan normal, tidak ada pemberontakan.. Damai dan tentram seperti biasanya.."_

"Syukurlah kalau begitu.." ujar Len dengan lega.

"_Tapi Len-sama.."_

"Hmm?"

"_..musuh Anda yang selama ini sering melecehkan Anda, sekarang ikut turun ke bumi. Memungkinkan datang untuk mencari perkara dengan Anda.."_

"APAA?!" teriak Len terkejut. "K-Kapan dia berangkat? Kenapa kau tidak menelponku?"

".._kami disini juga baru tahu, tim laboratorium baru menyadari bahwa potion yang bisa merubah bentuk 'setan' menjadi 'manusia' itu hilang.. Dan kemungkinan besar pelaku yang mencuri adalah musuh Anda.."_

"Kusso..." decih Len. "Baiklah, terimakasih infonya, Kaito.."

"_Kembali..Len-sama! Senang Anda baik-baik saja.."_

"Kalau begitu ku tutup telponnya..Bye!" Klik! Len langsung mematikan telpon lalu menaruh hpnya di meja di depannya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk.." jawab Len. Kemudian masuklah seorang maid berambut abu-abu di kuncir satu ke samping. "Ohayou Len-sama, nama saya Haku. Saya minta ijin untuk membukakan gorden kamar Anda.." kata Haku sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"O-Oh ya s-silahkan.." ucap Len terbata-bata. Baru kali ini cewek masuk ke kamar yang ditidurinya.

Kemudian Haku membukakan gorden, "Ini handuk dan baju gantinya, sarapan sudah disiapkan di bawah.. Mohon cepat turun.." kata Haku sambil tersenyum.

"_Ha'i_"

* * *

Setelah mandi, Len segera memakai pakaian yang telah disediakan. Kaos biru laut bergambar lumba-lumba didepannya dan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna kuning kejinggaan dipakainya, dengan bawahan jeans biru tua tentunya.

Setelah berpakaian, Len segera turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan pagi. Sesampainya di ruang makan, ia melihat Rin sudah berpenampilan rapi dengan dress oranye selutut dengan lagging hitam dan pita yang biasa di gunakan nya tidak terlihat di atas kepalanya. Rambutnya sepanjang bawah bahu itu digerai dan memakai 4 jepit dibagian poninya.

1 kata yang ada di pikiran Len,

"..Bijalang.."

Hening sesaat.

"Apa kau bilang? Bijalang?" tanya Rin sweatdrop.

Kemudian Len berjalan menuju tempat duduk di depan Rin dan duduk disitu, "Iya, Bijalang.." jawab Len santai. Di depannya ada susu putih, sandwich, nasi goreng, omelet, dan makanan lainnya.

"Apaan tuh, Bijalang?"

Len menyeruput susunya seteguk demi seteguk. "**BI**dadari **JA**tuh dari **LANG**it.."

Mendengar itu, Rin menampar pipinya sendiri. "Bidadari macam apa aku ini? Gak bisa terbang, jatuh kan jadinya...!" protes Rin mencak-mencak. Len jawdrop.

"Makan sendiri atau gue suapin?" tanya Len canda. "Hoek!"

"Ogah, disuapin ama lu.." desis Rin. Lalu ia memakan sandwichnya dengan gigitan besar. "Lhaghipua inhi khan otii, mnaa bisha dichuaain" kata Rin dengan mulut penuh.

"Apakah kau sudah berganti bahasa? Bisa tolong ajarin?"

Bletak!

Sebuah sendok sukses mendarat tepat di atas kepala Len, intinya sendok itu dilempar Rin. Rin menelan sandwichnya, "Baka, tadi gue ngomong 'Lagipula ini kan roti, mana bisa disuapin'.."

Len tertawa hambar, "Berarti tadinya mau kan disuapin?"

"Tau 'minder' gak sih, Len?" sindir Rin. Lalu dengan cepat ia menghabiskan rotinya dan meneguk susu yang sudah disiapkan.

"Nggak"

.

.

Bersabarlah wahai Rin, karena sang Author telah membuat Len di fanfic ini berperilaku senista-nistanya sebagaimana orang nista yang berbuat nista (?)

"Len.." panggil Rin. Len menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kenapa sih setiap makan, mesti terakhirnya makan pisang?" tanya Rin. Len menggaruk kepalanya. "Kebiasaan.." jawab Len. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kamu tiap abis makan, selalu makan jeruk?"

Rin tersentak, buah kesukaannya dilibat-libatkan. "Kebiasaan.." jawab Rin santai.

"Copas!"

"Bodo..Wlee" Rin memeletkan lidahnya. Lalu Len duduk di sebelah Rin. Mereka sedang berada di ruang tv.

"Kita harus biasa membiasakan kebiasaan yang dibiasakan oleh orang yang sudah biasa membiasakan kebiasaan itu" kata Len gaje.

Rin sweatdrop. "Ngomong apaan sih?"

Len menggeleng, "Nggak, baca sms dari temen.." dan langsung ditanggapi anggukan dari Rin. "Mau pergi ga?" tanya Len.

"Kemana?"

Len tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab. "Anterin gue keliling kota, kan gue baru pindah kesini.." kata Len. Rin menghela nafas. "Ya udah.. tapi jangan jauh-jauh ya?"

Kemudian Len mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera keluar dan berjalan ke garasi. Mobilnya mengkilap, sepertinya baru dicuci oleh butler Rin. "So cool..! Awesome!"

"Mobilmu gak barubah sama sekali, Len.." desah Rin pasrah. Secepatnya Len langsung menaiki mobilnya dan mengeluarkannya dari garasi, disusul Rin masuk ke jok depan sebelah Len duduk. Mobio berplat nomor K 464 NE itu mulai berjalan keluar dari mansion.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada satu pun yang berniat menulai pembicaraan. Len yang tak tahan itu pun menyalakan radio FM. Memilih FM 102 yang merupakan FM langganannya. Rin yang melihat itu hanya diam dengan muka 'no comment'.

"_Selamat pagi semuanya.. Apa kabar yang disana? Baik baik saja kan?"_

"Baik.." jawab Len. Rin terkikik pelan, Len menoleh dengan wajah ngapain-lu-ketawa

"_Jam-jam segini Anda sedang sarapan ya rupanya..? Selamat menikmati sarapannya ya..."_

"Udah sarapan mas, sejam yang lalu.." sahut Len kembali. Rin memandangnya dengan muka lu-waras-atau-nggak-sih

"_Anda duduk dengan tenang sambil meminum kopi yang hangat-hangat.. Atau biasanya teh manis untuk pendamping sarapan Anda..Nikmat sekali.."_

"Nggak, orang gue minum susu tadi.." ujar Len jengkel. "Ah mas, makanya ga usah sok tau deh.." lanjut Len lagi. Rin udah mulai mengira dengan pikiran kayaknya-beneran-ga-waras-ni-orang-sebelah.

"Oy Len, perhatiin jalan tuh.. Jangan ngeladenin FM aja... Ntar kalo lampu merah, ada yang nyebrang, terus ketabrak, terus orangnya jatuh, terus mobil kita berhenti, terus kita keluar, orangnya minta duit gimanaa?" tanya Rin yang tidak bisa dibilang pertanyaan lagi (karena kependekan).

Len sweatdrop.

"Iya deh iya.. terus kita mau kemana?" tanya Len balik. Rin berpikir sejenak, "Gimana kalo kita ke VoLaIce Skate?"

"Tempat apaan tuh?

"Tempat main ice skatting, biasanya hari sabtu gini rame kok..!" kata Rin dengan ceria. Len sih iya iya aja, ARS..Asal Rin Senang.. XD

"Tunjukin jalannya..Gatau jalan nih.." lirih Len. Rin mengangguk-ngangguk saja.

"Abis ini ada perempatan belok ke kanan." kata Rin. Kemudian Len melajukan kecepatan mobilnya. Tampa sadar, dari arah kiri juga mobil berkecepatan yang sama.

.

.

"LEN AWAS!"

Len membulatkan matanya lalu segera memutar kemudi mobil dan menimbulkan suara decitan ban mobil. Disusul suara klakson mobil dari depan.

TIN! TIIIIINNN!

BRUAKKK!

.

.

"Terlambat.."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

* * *

GYAHAHAHHAHAHA! Saku balik dengan selamat sampai tujuan! (?)

Gimana? Gimana? Jelek ya? Pendek ya? Ya udah..! (?)

Maaf ya Chapter 3 nya pendeek bangeet! Gomennn (_ _)v

Oh iya, secret Len di chapter ini sudah mulai terungkap kan? Memang belum sepenuhnya sih,, tapi tunggu chapter selanjutnya! Apa yang terjadi dengan Len dan Rin? Bagaimana nasib mobil K 464 NE ? #plakk Berikut preview untuk next chapter!

**Preview Chapter 4 :**

**The Weird Accident**

"Rin! Rin! Jangan MATI!"

.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

.

"Mobil itu...tidak ada pengemudinya!"

.

"Maafkan aku, Len.."

.

"Kumohon..Jangan pergi.."

.

.

5 kata penutup dari Saku X3

MIND TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER?

_Shirota Sakuya_


End file.
